The Last Shade
by Darkshot123
Summary: Percy has always been there for the important battles of history and now with his time in Greece over and his name forever forgotten to history to all but one group how will the world react when the shade comes back to the world to wreak havoc and just have some fun. [Percy x?] AU Percy sadistic slightly dark carefree but still loyal and heroic [OC God helping Percy]
1. The Shade

**Well im really not too sure about this as ive taken a break from writing like this for a while now because in all honesty I kinda suck but I really wanted to give a percy jackson a try because in the last few months I** **'ve been really interested in the series watching all the movies reading all the books and even reading well over one hundred fanfictions on here in the least 6 months or so so I thought id make my own AU percy jackson story although it won't be original too much because a lot of this basis is done already but enough of my rambling onto the story I can't wait to see your feedback.**

-The start-

It was a cold winters afternoon in the glorious city of sparta,rain poured down onto the gravel roads, and all was at peace apart from one tavern in the middle of sparta where a soldier was mourning the loss of his comrades. The man in question had thought for hundreds of years for the spartans in all the important conflicts from the Macedonian conquests to the persian war and now he is fighting in the war against Athens and he is relaxing in sparta before he marches for athens to finally end this war.

You may be wondering how this man is alive after all those years but that can be explained in one sentence, How do you die when death has already claimed you. No he is not a zombie or anything of the sort he is but a ghost history calls upon in its most important conflicts however that is not too say he is stronger than a normal mortal no he is still just a man.

The mans name is Perseus Jackson or as the members of the spartan aryms call him "The shade."

It has been said that no man nor woman has ever seen his face but those who have are no longer in the land of the living yet still Perseus has managed to make friends throughout the years and lost many he has held dear to himslef.

-Line Break-

The next morning started rough for Perseus as he awoke with a hangover that would kill a god after the extensive drinking of his sorrows the previous nights.

"Oh my Hades what time of day is it." Yawned Perseus as he stood only to shake his head before procceding to the door of the tavern that he had aparently slept on the floor of.

"Erm excuse me sir you dropped this whilst sleeping." shouted a timid woman from behind as she held up a Obsidian black pen with three buttons on it.

"Oh yeah thanks I wouldn't have wanted to lose this or I'd be in deep shit for the next battle," sighed Perseus as he grabbed the pen from the womans hand before procceding to walk out into Sparta and heading towards where his new troops should be for the coming assult on Athens.

As he approached six hooded men standing next to seven horses he examined them top to bottom noticing they all had swords strapped to there wastes and a spartan shield on there back.

"Alright men we are going to be the Infiltration force,First in to battle and probably first to get to glory." shouted perseus as he got a nod of acgnoligment from his troops.

"Then we set off now and we don't stop till nightfall if we have the gods on our side we should arrive just outside of the Athenien borders by then so saddle up and keep up." Perseus commanded as he jumped onto his horse and road off not even bothering to check his men knowing these where some of the best worries of sparta.

-Line Break-

It was nightfall and just like Perseus had predicted they where directly five miles away from Athens they had made some amazing time with the shortcut they decided to take. Perseus turned to see all of his men unsaddle without even making a noise and leash there horses up to a near by tree.

"Alright men I need one man to keep watch with me as this is where we will rest." said Perseus as he waited for a volunteer until the biggest of the group standing about 6'5 volunteered himself.

As the other spartans drifted off into sleep Perseus sat next to the tall man probably half a foot taller than him and pulled out a small dagger from the side of his Cloak and started examining it.

"You got a family back in sparta." questioned Perseus as he continued to play with the knife in his hands that he always carried with him.

"Yeah I do Sir I have a wife and a daughter who are both proud of me for my job inside the strongest army in Greece." the man said faking pride to seem strong to his superior.

"Well I don't have a family which just makes this job so much easier you know no one to mourn for me if I die and I don't have to have the sentemant of family when kiling fathers and sons on the batllefield." sighed Perseus as he span his knige on one finger.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking why do you have a black steel hunting knife." questioned the spartan soldier as he watched as the knife seemed to reflect the stars as it spun.

"Well soldier this is the closest thing I have to a free life it reminds me of the sweet release of death you get after having a sword or dagger penetrate your flesh." smiled Perseus as he showed just the bottom half of his face to his soldier to show his geniun smile.

"You know Sir you should really take a break from fighting every now and then because I can tell you have no friends." the spartan laugh as Perceus just nudged the soldier before giving him a heartwarming laugh.

"What is your name soldier I think I might come to like you." laughed Perseus as he looked over at the man who leaned up against a tree.

"My name is Matthew Sir." said the man as he pulled his shield off his back to get more comfterable.

"Well then Matthew I hope I can get you back to your family." sighed Perseus as he looked up at the stars admiring them and slowly humming a tune as him and matthew sat in silence listening to the silence.

-line break-

Morning came around too quickly for Perseus as he always loved the stars so he wasn't in the most pleasant of moods.

"Alright soldiers we go on foot from here make sure to stay low and for gods sake if you get hit by anything do not scream." shouted Perseus as they walked off into the forests that outlined Athens.

As the troop marched they could have sworn they where being watched but they all shrugged it off as just a bad feeling well that was all of them but Perseus who was being very precatious not knowing what exactly was out here.

"hey sir we should be coming to the edge of the forest and we will be in range of Athens to see it." whispered Matthew as he stalked behind Perseus until they heard a twig snap for them both to turn around to only see 3 other men behind them.

"Battle positions we are under attack." shouted Persues as the all pulled the sheilds off there back and stood back to back before seeing a group of ten men round from the forest all screaming however before they could even land a hit Perseus had sliced all of them down in one second flat.

"Oh my Ares sir that was impressive." applauded matthew before he started clapping.

"Well thank you kind sir I do try my best to impress but we should get going." Perseus mock bowed before heading off with the remaning three men.

As the end of the forest came into sight so did one other thing or should he say twenty other things all being…Girls?

"Erm Matthew I am seeing twenty girls with silver attire and bows pointed at us correct?" questioned Perseus as he looked at Matthew only to get a small nod as he and matthew readied there shields only to get an aroow volley sent at them with atleast sixty arrows landing near them and five imbedded into his shield and three in his leg but that was far worse then what matthew got as Matthew stood there with no scrapes or arrows impaled in him.

"CHARGE" screamed Perseus as he and Matthew charged the girls noticing that two of his comrades were not as fortunate and had been killed and the n much to his disfortune another volley was sent there way.

"Shit matthew can you see any positive outcomes of this encounter?" questioned Perseus as arrows after aroows embedded themselves into his shield.

"No sir but we have no other choice but too charge." screamed Matthew as him and Perseus charged the girls with shields first impaling one girl each as soon as they arrived at them before both swinging down onto one knee in complete syncarnisation before cutting off the legs of two other girls before going back to back and circling round.

"Sir it was an honour fighting side by side with you." exclaimed Matthew as both him and Perseus charged the extremely skilled girls taking out a good amount of them before they had about three left and only 2 major injuries each.

"Well im surprised you have survived this Matthew but we are not out the clear yet can you still fight?" questioned Perseus as Matthew just gave a slight grunt before they charged the last two but before they could reach them an arrow imbeded itself into matthews skull and Perseus's Left knee.

"Well Fuck." Persues sighed as he looked up to see a new silver haired girl apear from behind him with what was his other ally in tow.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A SPARTAN." screamed Perseus as his previous allied spartna took off his hood to reveal a girl?

"Well I guess this is my end huh well it was fun whilst it lasted." sighed Perseus before pulling the arrow out of his knee and pulling out his pen before pressing the top button creating a mist of hot water vapour.

-time skip 1 month-

"Well then looks like I have faked my death well enough I will just live my life like a normal person until the world calls upon me again," sigh Perseus as he pulled down his Hood to reveal a head of obsidian black hair with tanned skin and eyes of two different colours one sea green and one red like blood was constantly flowing through it.

As Perseues trudged through the marshy terrain he had found himself in he headed to his favourite place in the whole of greece and that was the hill he was found apon like a gift from the gods by the raging seas.

-Time skip to 2012-

Perseus or as he liked to refer to himself as Percy as it was so much shorter was sitting inside a cozy cabin in the middle of the woods humming his favourite tune which was a old spartan tune and playing on this thing called an xbox and by god it was interesting however he wouldn't be able to live like this for much longer he was still being hunted and that just wasn't pleasant. However Percy learned one or two things from playing this new thing called an xbox and that was a few items he could create such as a ring that turned him into a werewolf or a hammer that sent huge amounts of force making its own gravitational field and sending people flying which if he has to say is a very good way of escaping.

However over the years percy had become really fond of music and one of his favourite bads where nickleback and just like he was now whenever he was alone he would blast there music out of his speakers.

"I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub  
Big enough for ten plus me  
(Yeah, so what you need?)

I need a a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher  
And James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame" sang percy as he heard footsteps start to surround the cabin he was in.

"I'd even cut my hair and change my name." sung percy as he slipped the ring out of his pocket then slipt it onto his finger before turning into a hellhound and shadow traveling a 100meters away and breaking off into a sprint after hearing a scream and a loud expolsion.

"Rest in peace my xbox and probably the girl I just blew up." he laughed with a sadistic grin before reaching new york and morphing himself back into a human but hes much prefered form of his old 15 year old body because it was the easiest to maintain and stumbled around the city aimlessly knowing he lost his chasers and arriving at an apartment building.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND RUN FROM ME GIVE ME THAT MONEY YOU BITCH" percy heard from inside the building as he decided to put on his hoodie and enter the buillding following his hellhound hearing that was slowly wearing off.

"NO I REFUSE TO GIVE YOU THIS MONEY YOU WILL JUST SPEND IT ON ALCOHOL." screamed what seemed to be a females voice and just before he could hear anymore he arrived at the door of the apartment and knocked hard.

"Room service anyone home." shouted percy from behind the door only to get a smelly man to open it up and give him a menacing glare.

"What do you mean room service we don't have that." said the man getting into percy's personal space.

"Well you do now I need to quickly check on something in this house that smells and clean it out so if you don't mind I will procced into your place of residence." sighed percy as he pushed past the man and entered a house that smelt like alcohol and piss to see what could only be described as a pig sty.

"God your home is a rekt and why the hell does it smell of piss?" questioned Percy as he turned to see the fat smelly man who stood around six feet approach him again.

"Well if you really need to know its because of the bitch in the other room who doesn't know how to take care of a stupid dog." the man said before pointing at a door and percy procced to enter the room which was a girls bedroom to see a girl with blonde hair and lightning blue eyes sitting on a bed sulking with a black and red hellhound next to her.

"Cool dog where did you get it?" questioned percy as he looked at the sulking girl who looked no older than 13.

"What does it matter to you your just one of my fat step fathers friends." screamed the girl as she pulled the dog closer to herself.

"Well then suit yourself I was going to help you but now I feel like I just need to burn this place down or something like that." said Percy with a questioning look of what to do.

"Did you just say help?" questioned the girl as she had hope in her eyes.

"Yeah now don't get too happy about it pack up your shit and get ready to leave I want to strike a deal with this fat man." sighed Percy as he left the room to approach the fat man and grabbing a spoon before shoving it inside his eye and scooping it out with a laugh before feeding him it screaming

"Open up for the chu chu train."

-line break-

"Oh god I got some liver on me thats disgusting." sighed percy before quickly taking off his hody to wash it.

"I'm ready when you're." said the girl reentering the room before vomiting at the sight of blood all over the walls and a tounge on a plate.

"What you don't like the decoration, I thought I'd repaint." chuckled percy before putting his hoodie back on but leaving the hood down so he could turn around and look at the girl but what she saw shocked her.

 **Well then guys my biggest ever chapter on any story and left it on the cliff hanger of percy and his look in the present day so I hope you like it review favourite and then ill release then next one as soon as possible thanks**

 **-Darkshot123**


	2. New Pet and a wooden mansion

**Well like I promised Im back with another chapter thanks to all the follows and favourites I got so quickly from the last chapter and I also want to thank all you that reviewed. I tried to personally message your questions and I hope all you enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Percy** **'s POV-**

As I looked at the girl who was just staring at me for some odd reason I just smiled a genuine smile which seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Erm of you don't mind me asking how did you get that scar over your eye and that huge one over your right cheek and whats up with the colour of your eyes?" questioned the girl as she fiddled with a strand of hair

"Oh yeah I forgot it has been a while since I ran into a demi-god and for them to see my real appearance as to answer your question the one over my eye I got from a huge battle I took part in a little while back I'd say atleast a 600 years maybe more I can't really remember now and this one on my cheek is from the second crucade, or actually maybe third." stated percy as he ran his fingers over his scars.

"wait that makes no sense whats a demi-god and how the hell could you have been in the crucades you look about two years older than me." questioned the girl as her hellhound ran infront of her in a protective manner growling at percy.

"Well a demi-god is half god half human and you're one so get over it and next im something you people call an immortal now save the questions for the people who actaully care so follow me and I'll take you to them." said Percy as he walked out of the apartment and started heading towards where he assumed the camp half blood place was.

-line break-

After travelling for what seemed to be two hours of awkward silence the girl seemed to break it

"My name is Amber Skys." said the girl now known as Amber.

"Nice to know I'll keep that in mind." said Percy as he neared the forest infront which he assumed was camp half bloods.

"can you tell me yours?" questioned Amber as she looked at Percy starting to get a little annoyed that he didn't talk with her that much on there trip.

"No sorry don't really feel like telling you my name because that would mean you might consider us on friendly terms and we can't be having that or you might try seek me out." sighed percy as he saw the camp half blood entrence ahead.

"Well then your certainly a talkative guy aren't you." Amber said as she started walking faster before seeing a huge wooden sign reading camp half blood and hearing voices in the distance.

"Thanks I'll take that as a complement now I pray you don't die from the wrath of Hera." stated percy before seemingly dissapearing from sight as a couple teenagers approached her and brought her towards the camp.

-Percys Pov-

"Well looks like she made it here safely but that hellhound can't enter so I guess its my pet now." chuckled Percy as he picked up Ambers hellhound and started to wonder away before an arrow rushed past his head.

"Oh wow that was close that might have given me a hair cut." I laughed turning around to see a boy holding a bow and had a couple arrows in a belt.

"Stop right there who are you?" questioned the boy as I looked around pretending to think he was talking with someone else.

"No you guy in the black hoodie." shouted the boy before I just smirked at him before shooting a snow ball at him that I formed out of the water vapour in the air.

-no ones POV-

Percy walked away from the fallen boy before using his water wapour teleport that dropped him back off in New York and kept walking towards his destination which he actually couldn't remember where.

-time skip one week-

"God this cabin took forever to build." sighed Percy as he looked infront of him to see his masterpiece of a cabin which was really just a wooden mansion.

"wow Percy I must say its very remarkable." said a man dressed all in purple and black.

"Yeah I know it is but you could have helped atleast a little bit Thayr." sighed Percy as he looked at Thayr who just seemed to chuckle.

"You know I would have loved to help but building your house so close to mount orthys made it impossible for me to use godly powers without the titans up there to notice." said Thayr before pointing up at the mountain.

"You mean just Atlas and hes under the sky you could have helped and nothing would have come for us." shouted percy as he thorugh his saw at the cabin in anger.

"Haven't you heard Atlas was freed from his burden and in his place the huntress has been put under the sky as this Second titan war sets up." said Thayr as he took a seat ontop of Percy's roof.

"Wait you're teling me that good old Atlas is back in action?" questioned Percy with excitement as he pulled out his hunting dagger and took off in a jog not even waiting for Thayr to answer his question.

 **Alright well I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to get this out there so it can set up for the coming chapters. Also I know this is AU but I really liked a Titans curse so the battle up on Orthys is still going to happen but the outcome may be different as for Thayr he is my OC god whos domains will be discussed in later chapters also leave a review or a pm of a pairing cause im in debate with myself over who it should be. Also last point Percy is slightly insane but he also acts normal sometimes like he once did.**


	3. Spear To the Chest and The real General?

**So i finally forced myself/convinced myself to write another chapter for this story. Sorry if its kinda meh like all my other chapters just kinda write what comes to mind and don't really have a Beta reader nor a degree in English so anyway enjoy i guess?**

-Third person pov kinda?-

As percy made his long jog up orthys he seemed to slow down to a fast walk. His brow raised in confusion and he simply stopped and sat down.

"What the hell why do i feel like i forgot someone or something important?" sighed percy as he furrowed his brow and sat like a constipated old man.

"Oh shit i forgot the dog" shouted percy as he was tempted to turn round for it but simply shrugged and kept his jog on towards his previous destination of orthys.

-on Orthys-  
"HEY HONEYYYY IM HOME" slurred percy as he strutted into the slowly reforming palace without a care in the world only to be met with a simple grunt and silence.

"ATLAS WHERE ARE YOU" screamed percy getting slightly irritated now.

"Erm sir you may have missed him" squeaked a young demi-god standing on patrol.

"And you are?" questioned percy as he slowly stalked upto the demigod like he was a delicious box of twinkies.

"names jack sir." stated the demigod boy seeming to grow more confident and continued to puff his chest out a tad in pride.

"Ok." said percy seemingly uninterested in an instance and ran off over towards where the sky was being held with a child like air of excitement round him. As he approached the sky he noticed the absence of Atlas and seemed to become disheartened. Plodding to the floor percy pulled out a chess board from his backpack and started to set up in front of himself all whilst humming the tune of happy by Pharrell williams.

"Sir you are going to have to leave unless you identify who you are." sighed jack as he approached percy with his spear tip pointed straight towards percy.

"Annoying son of Ares" percy muttered as he finished setting up his chess board.

"Mind telling me why your setting up a chess board next to the sky and much less a struggling goddess" questioned Jack?

At this moment percy seemed to realise who was holding the sky completely forgetting the information Thayr had told him earlier and began to cry out in hysterics.

*flash*

"OH THIS IS TO GOOD" cried out Percy taking selfies just in front of the struggling Artemis all whilst laughing so hard his hands were shaking only for seconds later a wad of spit to fly and land on his phone.

"Now that was just rude." stated percy as he turned to look at a snarling Artemis

"Go to hell" snarled Artemis as she grunted under the weight of the sky

"Maybe I will then" shot back percy sticking out his tongue in a childish sense mocking Artemis even further.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking are you planning to play Atlas at chess?" question Jack as he looked at percy dumbfounded at his antics as percy seemed to finally acknowledge jack existed again.

"You damn know i am i'm gonna finally beat that cheating bastard after the last time he beat me him and those damn hesperides" mumbled percy as he seemed to start ranting about mind reading and distractions.

"Do you mind if i play you at it i consider myself quite adamant?" questioned Jack as he seemingly saw no harm in this mysterious figure in front of him.

"Ok but on one condition" smirked percy as he had a devilish grin plastering his features.

-10 minutes later-

"Ok so your telling me they should be here within the next two days?" questioned a booming voice as they entered the reforming palace of the titans.

"Yes from my predictions and the gods help they will be here very soon lord Atlas." stated a second less powerful voice.

"Good goo-" started Atlas only to be met with a naked demigod screaming and running away like a mad man complaining about cheating immortals.

"Hey Atlas my old friend how's it going" stated a new voice as a man in a black hoodie walked up to the two individuals who had just been speaking before the strange interruption.

"Oh god knows it's you." stated Atlas in a dreading voice as he seemed to sigh in defeat.

"And who exactly is this individual Atlas" questioned the second voice curious who could make Atlas so depressed from just their mere existence.

"This luke is the most dreadful company a man could ask for and who I consider to be my worst torture whilst under the sky, Perseus the last spartan" sighed Atlas as he sat down into a seat his large frame and armour weighing him down emencly.

"Yes sir that's me" mock saluted percy as he approached Luke with his hand outstretched for a handshake.

"So tell me perseus what brings you to my mountain." announced Atlas seeming to have an atmosphere of seriousness about him.

"Was bored" stated Percy as he simply shrugged and began to sit himself.

"You visited me at the start of the next war not to join the Titans side but because you were bored?" questioned Atlas at this point not even surprised Percy wasn't taking this seriously.

"Oh come on Atlas you know as much as I hate the gods id never join the Titans at the start of the war too much work for me I'd much rather stick to hunting jobs." stated Percy his ADHD kicking in forcing him to get up and move whilst pulling out a dagger and start to pretend to swing at a man's torso.

"Please just leave perseus you are nothing but an annoyance" sighed Atlas as his towering form stood up to leave to not have to stand percy for another second.

"Oh come on Atlas i've only been here for a couple minutes and you already want me to leave how rude." stated percy as he pouted crossing his arms mirth lighting up his eyes.

"Yes Perseus and if you DON'T leave NOW i'm going to summon my spear and impale you to that wall." shouted Atlas as he lost all patience with percy pointing to a wall and summoning his spear to prove his point.

"Ok Hades Atlas no need to get so riled up ill get out your hair but if you don't mind I kinda wanna sit and watch this final stage of whatever is going on here unfold." said percy as he backed up into a dark corner turning his black hoodie into a full sized red cloak and sitting in the corner dozing off to sleep.

"Is he an enemy or ally Atlas?" questioned Luke looking at the peacefully sleeping form of percy

"Nothing i couldn't handle if he gets out of hand trust me he may be strong but he's not a Titan" smirked Atlas with pride.

"Time skip of 1 day 15 hours".

Percy awoke by a rather large smack in the head courtesy of a silver blob.

"The fuck just happend" cried percy as he rubbed his head taking in his surroundings. Around him was what seemed to be an intense battle of two sides. One side consisting of two hunters of artemis one of them the reason he was now awake and three demigods wearing the typical demigod attire. The other side was Luke the new guy he met a couple minutes ago or was it days he couldn't tell nor care Atlas who seemed to be enjoying toying with these children and the manticore? That one was strange he didn't notice him the first time.

Percy slowly began to rise from his sitting position stretching whilst pulling out his weapons from his backpack, which had been used as a pillow up until recently. This consisted of two sheathed hunting knives as well as the addition of a celestial bronze sword in the shape of a pen and an obsidian black bow with one single arrow propped at his side.

"Now then who do i shoot first?" question percy as he looked into the raging battle in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Manticore cornering a demigod holding a spear and decided that was his first target. Percy pulled back the bow as far as the bow string could handle before turning in the complete opposite direction and firing. This surprised the hunter who had hit him as she saw the arrow do a complete turn around before going straight through the manticores anus or so she thought with half closed eyelids slowly losing conciousness.

"God i wish i could actually shoot that well" cried percy as he discarded his bow and walked into the heat of the battle.

All that could be heard was grunting, metal clinging together and Atlas laughing hysterically at the attempts of the demi-gods. Percy slowly approached behind Atlas before throwing one of his hunting knives straight into the back of his knee causing the Titan to fly down in surprise grunting as he did so.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Atlas only to turn round to see a smirking Percy in his red cloak which he had transformed into his old spartan cape and an obsidian black helmet making him look as if he had just crawled straight out of a video game.

"YOU BACKSTABBER" screamed Atlas in fury as he took a swing at percy with his spear.

"Nope a Kneethrower actually" laughed percy as he deflected a blow from luke who had just seen what Percy had done to Atlas.

"Quickly take this distraction and free artemis" one of the hunters shouted to a camper with black messy hair and greyish green eyes.

"Ok got it" shouted back the teen as he dropped under the sky taking the weight off of artemis allowing her to roll not so gracefully out from under the sky.

"Oh shit…" sighed percy as he saw the outcome of the current fight clearly now that the tables had turned so dramatically. With that percy seemed to slowly back towards one of the walls closer to the cliff edge only to see next to him luke being pushed off by a spear wielding demigod who had tears streaming down her face.

"It is time for you to return to your burden now Atlas" shouted Artemis as she summoned her hunting knives.

"No you shall never put me back under that sky." shouted Atlas in desperation running and Artemis with a limp and frantically stabbing at her in a panic only to be parried after every strike he tried.

"Fine if you will not go willingly i shall force you." shouted Artemis as she charged Atlas still feeling a bit of fatigue but using Atlas' damaged knee to her advantage getting inside his guard and pushing him back.

"I will take you down with me then." screamed Atlas as he threw his spear straight at Artemis who only just had enough time to move out of the way but not before it cut through her arm leaking golden inchor all over the floor as its trajectory still launched its way forwards like an unstoppable force towards the cliff edge directly where the girl with the spear was watching the fight with wide eyes as she saw her impending doom.

"Oh shi…" she started before closing her eyes and feeling wet hot liquid splatting on her face. However she did not expect what happened next which was a heavy body landing onto her. Opening her eyes she saw the man in the red cape with a spear through his chest.

"Well fuck this hurts" said percy as he landed ontop of the demigod with Atlas spear just narrowly missing his heart but still imbedding itself into his chest only being stoppedfrom going straight through because of the shield he summoned at the last second.

"Why the hell did you just save me?" questioned the demigod quickly tryna help percy only to see Atlas maniacal laughter before he was forced back under the sky.

"Hey you reminded me of joe." whispered percy losing most of his strength.

"Who the fuck is joe and it better be a girl." stated the demigod in aggravation

"Joe mama" laughed Percy as he spat up a large amount of blood before rolling to the side trying to laugh but only managing a grunt of pain.

"You are not funny." sighed the demigod as she looked at the amount of blood coming out of the individual

"Thalia get away from him" screamed Artemis as she approached the pair with daggers still in hand.

"But he is injured we need to help him." shouted Thalia getting angry at the goddess.

"No he is olympus' most wanted criminal Perseus Jackson" spat artemis as she approached percy readying to kill him only to hear him mutter some incohecible words.

"That will not be happening Artemis" said Thayr as he appeared out of the shadows wearing his robes of black and purple shocking Artemis to her core.

"You should be dead." stated Artemis in complete shock at the god in front of her.

"Maybe I should be however another person who should be dead is Zoe over there that if you don't wanna die you may or may not want to swear on the styx now you wont harm me or percy here until tomorrow at least." stated Thayr as he looked over to the dying zoe.

"What do you mean she's dying?" questioned Artemis looking over at her lieutenant only to see the blood dripping out her nose.

"That's what I mean" stated Thayr seeing the shock and worry on Artemis face as she ran to her dying lieutenant.

"Fine i swear on the styx not to hurt you or Perseus unless provoked if you heal Zoe" cried Artemis looking over towards Thayr thunder booming over head to signify the deals legitimacy.

"Ok then let me work my magic." stated Thayr as he grabbed onto Zoe's leg which had been bitten into by landon and was causing the most damage to her body.

"Well here goes nothing." With that said a huge beam of purple light engulfed orthys and once the light had died down the leg Zoe had been bitten on had turned obsidian black with purple cracks running through and for her internal bleeding to have stopped.

"Now that is all I can do for you she shall make a recovery but I do not know if she will be able to run again." stated Thayr as he stood and grabbed percy into his arms.

" _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall find the truth in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _Die or heal by the Generals hand."_ muttered Thalia as she watched the now identified Thayr and Perseus disappear in a flash of purple.

"Artemis who was that?" questioned Thalia looking at Artemis in confusion.

"The Old General of olympus or as I better know him as….. Older Brother"

 **WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE RUSHED ON MY END NOT REALLY WANTING TO WRITE A LONG FIGHT SEEN MAY REDO IN FUTURE BUT HOW WAS THE REVEAL TOO GENERIC? WHAT ABOUT MY EDITION TO THE PROPHECY? BTW THE LAND WITHOUT RAIN WILL BE EXPLAINED IN FLASHBACKS IN A COUPLE CHAPS ANYWAY YOU GOT TO SEE PERCY A BIT MORE CAREFREE THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVOURITE CAUSE THEY MOTIVATE ME SO MUCH MORE TO WRITE ESPECIALLY REVIEWS AND I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS TO HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO OR PAIRINGS UNTIL NEXT TIME THO CIAO.**


	4. HUGE NEW ANNOUNCEMENT YOU NEED TO READ!

**OK HUGE UPDATE ON THIS STORY READ ITS VERY VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT UPDATES AND NEW IDEAS...**

 **IM BRINGING IT BACK BABY. And by that i hopefully dont mean some one chapter every two months but at the least a new chapter every month maybe one a week if im really motivated. Its just recently motivation has started to come back to me and after re-reading my latest chapters and seeing the improvements of my writing over the year I want to improve more and bring back the flame I use to feel and hopefully by the end of March 20K words minimun. Furthermore I see everyone who is voting on my profile for me to keep writing and I truly am thankfull this is partly your imput making me come back. Anyway Reviewing about your thought is always helpful and to the historic inaccuracies in the story im soooooo sorry ill get those fixed as soon as possible so sorry for the inconvience but from now on ill fact check dates and events. Please bare with me guys and tell me your honest opinions on where you want this story to go in the future and let me know if you want it to continue cannon or to branch off into a more crazy off canon story premise for this titan war.**

 **Also Im currently in the process of designing a well thought out fantasy world that i might end up writing an OC percy jackson story set in where the main cast and gods get teleported into where there are faction wars and such where they have to survive and thrive as the olympian faction trying to build up there legacy in their new reality but anyway let me know what you think of that idea and any help would be apprieciated anyway till next time Darkshot123 signing out.**


	5. Sparing a son of Ares and the money shot

**So like I promised a new chapter and at a good time as well as in since the AN. Anyway i'm a little rusty right now so this chapter may not be amazing but hey that's what happens I guess. ANYWAY enjoy.**

*Percy POV*

Waking up was a strange sensation. Not because the simple fact I should be dead but it has been years since I last simply slept without a care in the world although to be fair to myself i've been on constant alert from all these pesky enemies of mine. So taking in the bliss of the moment I simply sat their taking in all the fresh unpolluted air around me.

"Hades why do I feel like I've just been shot by a minigun." I groaned as I sat up completely taking in the rather familiar scenery that was my wooden cabin I built not to long ago.

"Well you see idiot you had just been impaled and in all sense of the matter died." explained Thayr as he slowly got off the simple oak rocking chair positioned in the corner of the room.

"Well can you blame me that spear looked all too tempting not to want it." I sarcastically remarked giving him my signature lopsided grin before pain raked my body and I lay back down in pain.

"Sudden movements aren't gonna be a smart Idea percy lay down and just get some more rest we have a big couple months ahead of us." sighed Thayr as he went for the door.

"Well no shit some idiot revealed himself to the olympians like he isn't supposed to be dead." I chuckled seeing Thayr's irritated reaction before he left the room at a swift pace giving my que to lay down and just fall back to sleep.

*Third person POV*

It had been 2 weeks since the incident on orthys and with the revelations of not only the Titans rising but also the threat of percy and Thayr the Olympians were in full panic mode shutting down all communications with the camp. However on this day you could see a multitude of campers training in the arena practising the centre of the training an impressive son of ares stood in the centre dueling all who walked up to him for a challenge until a boy with his hood up and dyed white hair walked up to him.

"So boy you think you can beat the mighty son of Ares Arthur." exclaimed to the boy as he stopped in his tracks a few meters from Arthur.

"Well hey it's a wonderful kind of day!" exclaimed the boy barely being able to withhold his laughter at his cheesy pop culture remark which the son of Ares really didn't seem to get.

"Are you stupid or simply have a death wish but either way im going to enjoy slicing you up piece by piece for challenging me". Laughed Arthur as he approached the body in a cocky manner as if his challenger was only that of a new born baby ready to be slaughtered.

"Wow I sure am scared I might just cry to the gods." laughed the boy as he readied his 3 foot long obsidian black xiphos standing in a readied stance to parry any sort of blow.

"Well you asked for it." screamed Arthur as he threw a sloppy over head swing that was easily parried by the boy only to the boys surprise to receive a punch to the face courtesy of arthurs right hand. As the boy recovered from the blow he was immediately pressed onto the defensive parrying from left to right in what seemed like an inhuman speed as the experienced son of Ares applied pressure whenever he saw the chance to do so. This spar caught the attention of all those in the arena as the boy was keeping up with Arthur who was the second best fighter in the whole of the Ares cabin only second to the head clarisse and as the fight went on a victor looked all but decided. The boy had seemed to begin to show signs of fatigue leaving more openings for the son of Ares to exploit only for said son of Ares to exploit these openings. However what the son of Ares did not expect was a smirk to form on the face of the unknown boy before he ducked under his blade and deliver a kick to his knee cap sending the son of Ares tumbling backwards and with new found vigor the boy pushed his advantage throwing the son of Ares to the defense only to within the next minute find himself on his ass with a sword at his throat being asked to yield.

"Wow you really can fight." exclaimed Arthur as he dropped his sword in a sign of defeat smirking all the while doing it whilst the boy threw his hand out for Arthur to take which he did so gratefully.

"Well you know I've picked up a thing or two other the years but you truly are a good fighter Arthur was it." exclaimed the boy throwing his arm round the son of Ares with a grin on his face.

"Yes well I have to keep up with the name of a son of Ares and improve wherever possible but I never quite got your name so what it is." asked Arthur as he glanced at the boy who only smiled in response before responding:

"Call me S," smiled the boy as he walked off towards the forest to warm himself down from the sparring session he had just encountered in before pulling out a golden drachma from his pocket and creating a rainbow.

"Oh goddess of rainbows Iris show me Thayr in california." said S as he looked into the mist before a picture of Thayr playing with a small hellhound came onto the screen.

"Please explain to me why your playing with the hellhound that if i'm not wrong you said and I quote 'Is an abomination and should be killed." sighed S as Thayr turned his attention to the screen.

"Well you would say the same if you had to clean up its fire after every meal and I will never forget when he did it on the bed." sighed Thayr as he cringed at the memory.

"Anyway to the main point why the hell do I have to stay at this boring camp I wanna do something fun and this stupid disguise will only last for so long like genuinly You dyed my hair white and gave me pure black contacts and threw me into the camp for what recon?" shouted S as he threw a tantrum like a toddler.

"Yes well we must know the skill level of our potential enemies must we not?" questioned Thayr with an all knowing glint to his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever just be lucky no one i've met before has run into me." exclaimed S before a look of dread dawned on Thayrs face as he slowly pointed behind S. As S turned around to look at what Thayr was pointing at he saw a teenage girl of about 13 years of age with lightning blue eyes staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh for god sake I don't need this right now." shouted S as he swiped through the Iris message and pulled out an ebony dagger.

"Wait I didn't see anything I promise." shouted the girl as she tried to run but only fell onto her ass in her escape attempt.

"Well unfortunately we have two choices here and unfortunately depending on which you choose depends if you get to live it's strictly business sorry." sighed S as he approached the girl pulling her up by her blonde hair.

" I swear I'll do anything just don't hurt me." screamed the girl as she picked up a rock from the ground next to her waiting for a time to strike.

"Ok then you have one of these two options which is One I cut out your eyes and tongue so you cant repeat what's happened here which if i'm being honest I don't want to do or you simply swear it to the styx you don't tell anyone what you saw here today without my permission." said S as he waited for her response only to be shocked when he felt a sharp pain to his groin causing him to bend over in agony watching as the girl dropped and rolled out of his hold and stand ten feet away from him.

"You bitch why would you do that." cried S as he held onto his private parts crying a bit as he did so.

"Well I don't like the idea of having a knife to my throat is all and I didnt want your hand slipping or anything is all." said the girl as she readied what seemed to be two rings on her fingers and turning them into short daggers in her hands. S sighed as he slowly approached the girl with his sword in hand before throwing it at the floor in a powerful motion causing the sound of metal crashing to course through both their ears at irritating levels causing the girl to drop her daggers and hold her hands to her ears as S simply approached the girl and kneed her in the face before picking his sword back up and silencing the sound.

"How the hell did you do that?" questioned the girl as she held her now broken nose in pain as she cowered against a tree.

"I simply amplified the sound of the clang to make it deafening for untrained ears is all so choose and option in the next three seconds or i'll pick for you." said S menacingly crouching down in front of the girl.

"Fine option 2." sighed the girl in defeat.

"Ok so repeat after me I swear on the styx not to repeat these events to any form of being unless given permission to do so." and after some confusion the girl did just that and before long S picked up the girls daggers and gave them back to her.

"Try not to let your senses overwhelm you in a fight and try to dull them so that a monster cannot take advantage of these factors within a fight because no matter how skilled you are with a weapon if a monster can disorientate you using either bright lights or loud sounds and you react like you did your gonna die faster than I can say hellhound." sighed S as he got up to leave before being stopped by the girl as she threw a rock at him causing him to turn around irritated.

"I expect you to train me then to overcome this." exclaimed the girl as she stared at him stubbonely. Only to see him roll his eyes and disappear from sight.

"What have I gotten myself into?" sighed S as he pulled down his hood and lay into a tree to get some sleep showing his true appearance to be that of the Shade.

 **WELL THATS A WRAP FOR THIS CHAPTER ITS SHORT BUT HEY MORE SOON ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW IT HELPS A GREAT DEAL TO MOTIVATE ME AND GIVE ME IDEAS. Anyway till next time cya...**


End file.
